Loving
by ElodieCapxander
Summary: AU SwanQueen. Inspiré du film "Loving Annabelle". Emma Swan 22 ans un peu rebelle change à nouveau d'école. Elle tombe cette fois-ci dans une école Catholique. Elle pensait vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que son professeur de Français n'est autre que la sublime Regina Mills... SwanQueen !
1. Chapter 1- Il était une fois

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fic SQ, et ma première fic tout court ! Donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire, vous pouvez être honnête avec moi, j'accepte toutes les remarques à partir du moment où elles sont constructives... J'ai évité les fautes d'orthographe mais il est possible qu'il en reste...**

**Donc voici un AU SwanQueen principalement inspiré du film 'Loving Annabelle'. Néanmoins certains passages sont totalement réécrit et/ou modifiés.**

**Rien ne m'appartient sauf les passages tout droits sortis de mon imagination !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Emma était assise à l'arrière de la superbe limousine qui appartenait à sa mère, le sénateur Swan. Devant elle se trouvait deux gardes du corps, les 'deux gorilles' comme elle s'amusait à les appeler. L'un deux lisait le journal et en première page se trouvait une photo assez gênante d'Emma avec pour titre : 'la fille du sénateur cause à nouveau des ennuis...' Elle en avait assez d'avoir le sénateur comme mère, car elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans que les paparazzis se mêlent de sa vie. Sa mère était assise à ses côtés, bien trop occupée à passer des coups de téléphone pour se préoccuper de la présence de sa fille. Emma lui en voulait : son absence, son indifférence, ... En réalité, la jeune blonde faisait les 400 coups uniquement pour attirer l'attention de celle-ci, en vain. Emma n'a jamais connu son père, qui lui à préférer l'abandonner lorsqu'elle était petite fille. En bref, elle se sentait seule.  
Elle regardait les arbres défiler devant ses yeux, avant que la limousine ne s'arrête devant un immense bâtiment. Celle-ci sortit de la voiture, suivie des deux gorilles qui lui déposaient ses valises devant l'entrée. Sa mère la rejoignit.  
-Emma, voici ta nouvelle école, quelqu'un va venir te chercher dans quelques instants.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde roula des yeux et tourna les tallons. Face à son indifférence, le sénateur repris place dans la limousine sans même se retourner sur sa fille et disparu aussi vite. Emma le savait, cette école était la dernière qui l'acceptait, elle avait réussi à se faire renvoyer de toutes les autres. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas être simple pour elle de s'intégrer aux autres, en effet, Emma avait déjà recommencé plusieurs fois ses classes et avait donc déjà 22 ans alors que ses camarades en avaient tout juste 17. Elle se mit assise sur les marches de l'entrée et pris le temps d'observer les lieux : un immense bâtiment, assez vieux mais joli, entouré d'un parc avec des arbres et des fleurs magnifiques. Peut-être qu'elle allait se plaire ici... Soudain, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent des différents bâtiments... Que des filles, oui sa mère l'avait laissé dans une école Catholique de filles. Emma n'était même pas catholique, détestait l'église et portait un collier bouddhiste ! Soudain, une fille vêtue de l'uniforme de l'école se précipita sur elle...

? - Salut !  
E- Salut.  
? - Tu dois être la nouvelle ?  
E-Oui...  
?- Je m'appelle Mary-Margareth mais, tout le monde m'appelle Mary !  
E- Ok, moi, c'est Emma  
M- Enchanté Emma !  
Elle lui sourit, à première vue, Mary-Margareth avait l'air sympa, mais un peu écervelé...  
M- Oh voici Ruby ! Dit-elle en voyant arriver la brune.  
Ru-Salut, dit-elle froidement.

Emma l'observait, Ruby était assez jolie, mais elle ne souriait pas et était tout à fait quelconque à cause de l'uniforme que toutes étaient obligées de porter. Après quelques mots de courtoisie, les deux jeunes filles reprirent la direction du bâtiment afin d'aller dans leur dortoir. C'est à ce moment qu'Emma aperçut la plus belle créature qui lui a été donnée d'observer. Là devant elle, à quelque mètre à peine une superbe brune -Pas plus de 30 ans- qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle portait un tailleur-jupe crayon noir avec un chemisier bordeaux qui révélait ses formes parfaites, ses cheveux noir ébène tombaient au-dessus de ses épaules et ses yeux couleur noisette étaient à tomber. Emma était littéralement sans voix. Au moment où la brune lui fit face avec un sourire étincelant, la blonde a vraiment cru défaillir.

- Bonjour, je suis Miss Mills vous devez être Miss Swan ?

E- Euh... Je...

R- un problème ? Dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Emma sentait le rouge monter à ses joues et répondit en bredouillant.

E-Oui ! Enfin non, je... Je suis Emma Swan.

R- Et bien enchantée Miss Swan... Bienvenue à Boston.

E-Merci ! Répondit Emma d'un ton plus sûr.

R- Bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter.

Emma se tenait à côté de la belle brune, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son merveilleux parfum, Miss Mills lui fit visiter les endroits les plus importants du bâtiment : les salles de classe, la bibliothèque, la cantine et enfin le dortoir.

R- Voilà votre dortoir...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte Emma découvrit ses camarades de chambre qui n'étaient autres que Ruby et Mary-M rencontré quelques minutes auparavant.

M- Hey, mais c'est Emma ! Cria la brune.

Ru- Ouais, j'ai vu... Dit Ruby d'un ton totalement indifférent.

Regina regardait Emma d'un air interrogateur avant de lui annoncer enfin une bonne nouvelle :

R- Bien Miss Swan, je suis la responsable de ce dortoir, si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Je suis également votre professeur de Français, nous serons donc amenées à nous revoir ! Dit Regina le sourire aux lèvres.

E- Très bien, je vous remercie fit Emma les yeux remplis de joie.

La brune lui fit un sourire et tourna les tallons pour repartir à ses occupations quand celle-ci se retourna vers la blonde.

R- Oh Miss Swan, je vous conseille de retirer ce collier s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le chapelet bouddhiste de la jeune fille... Si le proviseur vous voit avec ceci autour du cou...

Emma lui sourit, mais ne tient pas compte de son avertissement, puis, elle entra dans le dortoir et commença à déballer ses affaires.

A l'heure du coucher, elle n'espérait qu'une chose, être le lendemain pour revoir cette magnifique Miss Mills. La nuit allait être longue...

**TBC.**


	2. Chapitre 2- Parle-moi d'elle

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, MERCI à tous pour vos reviews ! Vos petits messages m'ont fait plaisir ! ;) Voici le chapitre 2 de mon histoire, un peu court, je vous l'accorde mais pas d'inquiétude, des chapitres plus long sont prévus !  
Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'aimerais répondre à 2 Reviews en particulier :**

**SwanQueenOrigina: Ne t'inquiète pas ! Continue ton histoire et poste-la ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y à des similitudes que c'est du plagiat ! ;)**

**50shadesofouat : Haha merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà terminé la fiction et je compte la publier en intégralité :)**

**En parlant des publications, je pense que je vais poster un ou deux chapitres par semaine. La fiction étant terminée, je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer qu'elle comptera 10 chapitres et un épilogue. 10 chapitres ça peu paraître 'peu' mais je vous rassure : il y à environs 11.000 mots ;) Encore merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir ! :)**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Le lendemain, une fois vêtu –elle aussi- de l'uniforme de l'école, Emma rejoignit ses camarades à la cantine. De là où elle était assise, elle put observer Miss Mills assise à la table des professeurs, encore plus belle que la veille...

E - Dit Mary', parle-moi de Miss Mills ! Dit-elle sans décrocher son regard de la belle brune.

M- Et bien...

Ru- (Coupant Mary-M) Mary' n'y connait rien ! Laisse-moi faire... : Regina Mills, 27 ans bientôt 28, célibataire, nièce du proviseur, et professeur ici depuis sa sortie de Harvard.

Emma se mit à rire si fort que tout le monde se retourna y compris Miss Mills. Sentant tous les regards sur elle, surtout celui de la jolie brune, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Emma baissa les yeux et parlait presque en chuchotant.

E- Bordel, comment tu sais autant de choses à son sujet ?

Ru- Tu l'as vue ? Cette femme, c'est une bombe ! Je voulais absolument tout savoir à son sujet !

E- Oui, je comprends, dit Emma en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle releva soudain les yeux vers la belle brune, celle-ci la regardait également. Emma sentit à nouveau ses joues devenir rouge et Regina lui fit un merveilleux sourire et un signe de la tête. Voyant la scène, Ruby ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Ru- Y ce passe quoi là ?

E- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Répondit Emma innocemment.

Ru- Ça ce voit trop que la bouffe des yeux !

E- Mais absolument pas !

Ru- Arrête, je connais ce regard ! J'ai le même quand je l'observe, demande à Mary' je suis sûr qu'elle aussi l'a remarqué !

M- Oui Emma, et puis tu es toute rouge !

E- Oh ça va, c'est bon ! Dit la blonde en se levant rapidement.

Emma savait que ses deux camarades n'avaient pas tort. Elle regardait Regina avec passion. Regina, elle connaissait enfin son prénom...  
La cloche retentie annonçant le début des cours. Emma se dirigea vers la classe, pour le cours de... Français ! Elle se mit assise au premier rang juste en face du bureau du professeur. Après quelques minutes d'attente, des bruits de talons se firent entendre, puis Regina apparu dans la classe. Elle portait un tailleur-pantalon gris et un chemisier blanc, entre temps, elle avait noué ses cheveux dans un chignon décoiffé. Elle prit place sur son bureau et débuta son cours.

Emma écoutait sans entendre, subjugué par la beauté de son professeur. Son regard croisait souvent celui de la belle brune et un petit jeu s'installait entre elles. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, Ruby venait de lui lancer un mot sur son pupitre. Elle le prit discrètement et lu son contenu :

« C'est le cours ou la prof qui te passionne autant ? »

Emma gribouilla quelque chose sur le bout de papier et le lança en direction de Ruby. Mais au moment où elle allait le lire, Regina se retourna en direction celle-ci en avança d'un pied ferme et lui attrapa le papier des mains. Emma ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas que son professeur lise le contenu. La belle brune repris place à son bureau avant de lire le contenu du papier et de porter son attention sur la blonde. Leurs regards se croisèrent et au même moment, la cloche retentie. Tous les élèves se levèrent précipitamment. Regina -les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Emma- dit distinctement :

R-Miss Swan, je voudrais vous parler !

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers la belle brune qui était à présent appuyée sur son bureau. Une fois tous les élèves sortis, Regina repris :

R- Miss Swan, je respect mes étudiants et je vous encourage à vous faire votre propre opinion...

E- Mais ?

R- Mais je ne peux pas tolérer le fait que vous essayez de me provoquer...

E- Et pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ?

R- Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour attirer l'attention sur vous.

E- Ou peu être parce que je suis intriguée... Dit-elle en se rapprochant de son professeur.

Avec un regard interrogateur Regina observa Emma de plus belle.

R- Intrigué par quoi Miss Swan ?

La blonde se rapprocha encore un peu plus, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. À quelques centimètres de la brune, Emma répondit tout naturellement :

E- Par vous.

Le cœur de Regina s'emballa à cette révélation, elle était sans voix, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et sur un ton autoritaire dit :

R- La prochaine fois, essayez d'être plus discrète Miss Swan... dit-elle en lui brandissant le bout de papier devant les yeux. Vous pouvez disposez...

Emma quitta donc la pièce non sans un dernier regard derrière elle.  
Regina repris totalement ses esprits et lu une nouvelle fois la réponse d'Emma à la question pauser par Ruby :

« À ton avis ?;) ... »


	3. Chapitre 3 - Petits jeux entre amies

**Bonjour ! Je voulais vous remercier à nouveau pour vos reviews ! Alors aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, je vous poste le 3éme chapitre. Pourquoi exceptionnellement ? Et bien parce que ce soir Once Upon A Time revient ! *_* Vous allez regarder en 'direct' ou attendre la VoStFr ? Quoi qu'il en soit voici un tout petit chapitre -Vraiment désolée pour la longueur mais, dans le film, c'est une scène qui à son importance pour la suite de l'histoire mais qui malheureusement est très courte ! Je l'ai déjà modifié pour qu'elle soit plus longue mais je ne peu vraiment pas faire mieux...- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Un soir, Emma avait retrouvé Ruby et Mary-Margaret dans leur endroit favori : la cave. Oui, c'était le seul endroit où elles pouvaient discuter librement et se laisser aller sans que personnes ne les dérangent.  
E- Ce n'est pas un peu glauque comme endroit ?

Ru- Oh ça va Emma ! Tu as peur ou quoi ?

M- Ne t'inquiète pas Em' au moins ici c'est tranquille !

Elles étaient toutes les 3 assises autour d'une petite table improvisée avec des boites en carton, Emma guitare à la main.

Ru- Tiens, tu sais jouer ?

E- Oui, je jouais dans un groupe quand j'étais encore chez moi... Dit-elle sur un ton nostalgique.  
Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien lorsque Ruby sortit une bouteille de Vodka de son sac.

M- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Ru- Oh ça va, on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ! Réponds la brune en buvant une gorgé. Tiens si on jouait à Action/Vérité ?

E- C'est un jeu pour les gamins !

Ru- Han aller ça peu être cool ! Affirma-t-elle en tendant la bouteille à Emma.

M- Oui, jouons !

Les minutes passèrent, la bouteille se vidait et les langues commençaient à se délier...

Ru- Emma, Action/Vérité ?

E- Hum... Vérité.

Ru- Es-tu gay ?

Emma crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec la vodka qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

E- Je...heu...

M- Aller Em' tu es obligée de répondre !

E- J'ai couché avec une fille, une fois.

Ru- HA ! Je le savais !

Et alors que Ruby allait demander plus de détail à la blonde, elles entendirent des bruits de pas, Emma cachait rapidement la bouteille lorsque apparut la belle brune.

R- Mais que faite vous ici ?!

Ru-On se saoule dit-elle en chuchotant.

M- On s'en allait ! S'écria Mary-Margaret en lançant un regard assassin vers Ruby

Ruby et Mary-Margareth se levèrent et partirent assez rapidement sans montrer à leur professeure l'effet de l'alcool sur leur organisme. Mais Regina n'était pas dupe. Emma, quant à elle, se levait et faisait face à la brune.

R- Écoutez Miss Swan, je voudrais vraiment que vous trouviez votre place ici, mais pas de cette façon...

E- Et comment alors ? Je ne suis même pas Catholique !

R- Je le sais bien, mais faites un effort. D'ailleurs enlevez-moi ce collier bouddhiste...

E- Ah ça non ! Dit-elle en colère avant de partir subitement

R- Miss Swan revenez ! S'écria la belle brune.

Regina ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune blonde, c'était pourtant simple de le retirer... Pourquoi ce collier avait-il autant d'importance ?

**TBC**


	4. Chapitre 4- Secrets et révélations

Hello ! Tous d'abords merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir à chaque fois ! Pour me faire 'pardonner' du minuscule chapitre 3, je vous poste le 4éme aujourd'hui ! =)

Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de l'épisode de OUAT hier ? Moi, je suis relativement satisfaite et j'ai hâte de voir la suite ! ;) Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous sont restés pour le live tweet des acteurs ? Personnellement je suis resté jusqu'à 5 heures du matin pour avoir un tweet de Lana mais je n'en ai pas eu ='( En revanche j' en ai eu un de Sean ! *_* Je suis trop contente ! J'espère que certains d'entre vous on également eu un tweet ! Bon je vous laisse lire la suite tant attendue ! ;)

Enjoy !

Les jours passèrent et depuis leur petite 'altercation' dans la cave, Emma et Regina ne s'étaient pas reparler, et leur petit 'jeu de séduction' avec leurs regards avait cessé. Le proviseur avait lui-même ordonné à la blonde de retirer ce collier ainsi que son piercing à l'oreille. Elle avait retiré son piercing, mais conservait toujours son collier. Une fois de plus Emma était au premier banc en cours de Français, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son professeur. L'attention de Regina se porta sur la blonde avant que la cloche ne sonne.

R- Miss Swan, je voudrais vous parler...

Une fois de plus les élèves sortirent de la classe et Emma se retrouva seule face à la brune.

R-Pourquoi portez-vous toujours ce collier ? Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de connaitre le mauvais côté du principal... Dit la brune qui, visiblement savait de quoi elle parlait.

Emma soufflait bruyamment déterminer à ne pas ôter ce collier, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la belle brune qui était appuyée sur son bureau. Elle était à présent à quelques centimètres de son professeur, un pas de plus et leur corps se touchaient, en un mouvement, elle pourrait sceller ses lèvres à celle de la brune. Mais au lieu de ça, la blonde prit le collier de la jeune femme entre ses doigts : une petite croix en or.

E- Si le principal vous demandait de la retirer, le feriez-vous ?

Pour toute réponse, Regina baissa les yeux. Emma lâcha la petite croix et sa main frôla la joue de la brune. Celle-ci intensifia le contact en s'appuyant sur la main de la blonde.

A son plus grand regret, Emma rompu le lien entre elles et parti. Regina, quant à elle, sentait encore la main de son élève sur sa joue. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et sorti du tiroir -Fermé à clé- un album photo et regardait avec tristesse les photos d'une charmante blonde tout en serrant sa petite croix entre ses doigts. Une larme roula sur son doux visage...

Plus tard dans la journée Emma était assise à une table à la bibliothèque écrivant dans son cahier personnel. L'endroit était calme, trop calme. Quand soudain le claquement des talons qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant retenti dans la salle remplie d'élèves qui étudiaient. Regina, vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire et de tallons d'une hauteur affriolante, s'approchait d'elle un livre à la main. La blonde leva les yeux vers celle-ci et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la beauté de la jeune femme.

R- J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Dit-elle en déposant l'ouvrage à côté de la blonde.

E- Merci.

La belle brune observait longuement la blonde avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sous les yeux attentifs de Ruby qui était assise environs 3 tables plus loin...

R- Vous pourriez peut-être le mettre dans votre poche ou dans votre sac... Interrogea Regina en désignant le collier de la blonde.

E- J'y penserais...

R- Pourquoi rendez-vous cela si difficile ?

E- Et bien... La première personne que j'ai aimée me l'a donné.

R-Hmm... Et vous êtes encore amoureuse de lui ? Dit la brune avec un air assez triste sur le visage.

E- Elle...a déménagé à l'autre bout du monde l'année dernière avec sa famille...

... Regina savait enfin pourquoi Emma tenait tant à ce collier, et elle découvrit par la même occasion le penchant de la blonde pour les femmes. Leurs regards se plongeaient dans les yeux de l'autre puis la brune avança sa main et la posa délicatement sur celle de la blonde. À ce contact, son cœur commença à accélérer et voulu entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Regina, mais celle-ci avait déjà ôté sa main.

R- Réfléchissez...

Puis, Regina se leva et quitta la bibliothèque avec autant de grâce que possible. Une fois 'seule' Emma prit le livre que la brune lui avait apporté, l'ouvrit et découvrit un poème manuscrit –Certainement écrit par la brune- sur la première page :

« Le seul véritable voyage

n'est pas d'aller vers d'autres paysages,

mais d'avoir d'autres yeux »

-Marcel Proust

Emma sourit et quitta la bibliothèque avec le livre pour se rendre à l'extérieur où il faisait un temps magnifique. Elle se mit sur un banc et commençait à lire tranquillement. Soudain, elle aperçut la belle brune. Elle interrompit sa lecture pour ce lancer vers elle.

E- Hey !

R- Oh Miss Swan

E- Je voulais vous remercier pour le livre...

R- Merci à vous d'avoir enlevé le collier... Dit la brune en remarquant l'absence du bijou autour du cou d'Emma.

Emma sourit et s'approcha dangereusement de la brune, n'arrivant pas à décrocher son regard des yeux noisette de la jeune femme, elle passa ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci. Ne voyant aucun mouvement de recul de sa part, elle approcha ses lèvres si près qu'elle sentait le souffle de la brune s'accélérer, ses yeux fixaient maintenant les lèvres de son professeur et elle remarquait même une séduisante petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure. Et, au moment ou leurs lèvres allaient se toucher...

Ru- Emma ! Tu viens, on va être en retard pour le prochain cours ! Hurla presque Ruby en direction des deux jeunes femmes.

Dans un mouvement brusque, elles se séparèrent, relativement embarrassées. Emma se tournant vers Ruby...

E- J'arrive dans une minute ! Dit-elle énerver que son amie les ait interrompues.

La blonde se retourna à nouveau pour terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé, mais la jolie brune était déjà loin...

TBC


	5. Chapitre 5 - Un baisé ?

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon on peu pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent… Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il ne vous à pas plu (Au quel cas vous pouvez me le dire histoire que je m'améliore) ou bien parce que certains ne l'on pas encore lu. Je vais mettre ça sur le compte qu'on est en semaine et que certain n'ont pas l'occasion de venir lire ma fic ^^ SOIT j'espère que vous serez plus nombreux cette fois-ci pour me donner votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre qui je vous l'annonce est plus long que le précédent ! Et je pense qu'il va faire des heureux… Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ;D Bonne lecture ! =)**

_**Ps: La phrase entre parenthèse et en italique dans le texte est une note de moi-même ;)**_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il était tard et Regina était seule dans la bibliothèque, une pile de photos à ces côtés. Elle les observait avec beaucoup d'attention quand soudain quelqu'un approchait. C'était Emma, elle se tenait juste à côté d'elle.

E- Je peux m'asseoir ?

R- Bien sûr.

Emma pris place à côté de la belle brune et se permit de regarder les photos. Sur la première figurait un couple.

E- C'est vous qui les avez prises ?

R- Oui...

E- Oh, elles sont étonnantes...Hum ne le prenez pas mal, vous êtes une super prof mais vous devriez faire de la photo !

Regina rougissant à ce compliment

R–Merci, c'est gentil de dire ça.

Emma continuait à feuilleté les photos lorsqu'elle tomba sur une photo d'une charmante blonde_ (La même blonde qui figure dans l'album photo que gardait Regina dans le tiroir de son bureau)*_ ...

E- Qui est-ce ?

R- C'est... Amanda.

...Puis Emma pris une seconde photo, sur celle-ci, on voyait Regina et cette Amanda enlacée, la brune enfouissant sa tête dans le coup de la charmante blonde.

E- Vous semblez très proches...

R- Nous avons grandi ensemble...

E- Oh, et où est-elle maintenant ?

D'un air triste :

R- Elle est morte il y à quelques années.

E- Je suis désolée

Une larme coulait sur la joue de la brune, la blonde vient lentement lui sécher avec le dos de sa main. Une nouvelle fois, le contact entre les deux jeunes femmes fut doux et le cœur de chacune battait plus fort qu'il n'était permis. Emma désirait tant embrasser les lèvres de la douce brune mais étant donnée le contexte de cette soirée, celle-ci préféra déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

Sortant de la bibliothèque Emma décida de se changer les idées dans la piscine extérieure qui se trouvait derrière l'école. Elle se déshabilla, et vêtu uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, plongea directement dans l'eau. Heureusement qu'à cette époque de l'année il faisait encore chaud même à la tombée de la nuit. Elle se mit à nager sur le dos quand un 'Plouf' la fit se retourner. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ça soit Regina qui avait décidé, elle aussi, de se changer les esprits et de rejoindre la blonde dans l'eau. Mais à sa plus grande peine, ce n'était pas sa jolie brune, mais Ruby.

E- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pour toute réponse Ruby sauta littéralement sur Emma et se mis à l'embrasser avec passion, la blonde ne savait pas si elle devait répondre à se baiser ou bien le repoussé. Elle décida de la repousser étant donné les sentiments naissant qu'elle ressentait pour Regina. -Sentiments ?-

E- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dit-elle énervée

Ru- Quoi ne me dit pas que tu n'en à pas envie ?

E- Mais je n'en ai pas envie enfin ! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne veux pas être ton 'expérience lesbienne' !

En entendant ces mots Ruby, folle de rage sortie précipitamment de l'eau. Emma sortit également quelques instants plus tard. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas anodin, la blonde s'avouait enfin avoir des sentiments forts envers Regina...  
_

Le lendemain matin en cours de Français, tout était calme, Regina était à son bureau et lisait un article, Ruby fixait méchamment Emma et celle-ci scrutait la porte avec beaucoup d'attention. Soudain, on frappa à la porte et une des collègues de la belle brune entra avec un gros bouquet de rose rouge dans les bras. Le déposant sur le bureau de celle-ci, elle ajouta :

?- Ca ne vient pas de moi !

Regina était étonnée de recevoir des roses, en plein milieu d'un cours en plus ! Elle remercia sa collègue –qui partit aussi vite- et détacha la petite carte qui accompagnait le magnifique bouquet. Sur l'enveloppe était écrit :

« Pour Regina Mills »

Elle ouvrit rapidement la petite enveloppe pour enfin en lire le contenu...

« Le seul véritable voyage

n'est pas d'aller vers d'autres paysages,

mais d'avoir d'autres yeux »

-Marcel Proust

À la lecture de ce poème Regina compris tout de suite le destinataire de ce bouquet de roses. Elle leva donc son doux regard vers Emma qui elle aussi fixait la brune depuis quelques minutes...

Après cette douce journée, Emma était étendue sur son lit, et écrivait dans son cahier, soudain, elle entendit du bruit venir de l'extérieur du dortoir. Elle se glissa hors de son lit et sorti de la pièce. C'est à ce moment qu'elle découvrit l'identité de la personne. Regina. Elle était assise sur l'un des sofas présents dans le couloir des dortoirs. La blonde se dirigea lentement vers la brune qui leva son regard sur elle. Elle se mit assise à côté de son professeur. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Jusqu'au moment ou la brune décida de rompre le silence :

R- Au fait, merci pour le bouquet de rose Miss Swan...

Emma sourit, mais elle avait réellement besoin de parler avec Regina.

E-J'ai besoin de vous parler...

Regina détestait cette phrase, elle savait qu'à tous les coups, une mauvaise nouvelle allait tomber...

R-Et bien, je vous écoute... Dit la brune d'un air mi-inquiet, mi-interrogateur.

E-Je... en fait...

R- J'attends Miss Swan ! Dit Regina qui commençait à s'impatienter.

E- Tout à l'heure...Ruby m'a embrassée.

A cette révélation, Regina se tourna brusquement vers Emma d'un air horrifié et triste à la fois. Elle ne cessait de toucher la petite croix qu'elle portait autour de son coup.

R- Elle vous a embrassé...wow... Et vous avez...vous êtes...

E- Elle n'est pas mon type...

Un petit sourire de satisfaction apparu sur les lèvres de la brune. La blonde se rapprocha un peu plus de celle-ci.

E- Vous jouer beaucoup avec ce bijou. Constata Emma

(Regina lâcha le petit bijou) R- C'est un tic nerveux... Emma s'empressa de le saisir avant de passer sensuellement ses doigts sur la poitrine de la jolie brune.

E- Je vous rends nerveuse ?

Regina le regard baissé jusqu'à présent, leva les yeux vers Emma. Celle-ci la regardait avec passion. Ne pouvant plus résister à l'appel des lèvres de la jolie brune, elle déposa donc un chaste mais tendre baiser sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Elles sentirent comme un électrochoc et la blonde passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres de son professeur. À son plus grand étonnement, Regina autorisa l'accès de sa langue et elles purent intensifier le baiser. Chacune avait ses mains dans la chevelure de l'autre, quand soudain Emma fit un mouvement vers l'avant -sans jamais stopper le baiser- qui fit basculer la brune sur le dos.  
La jeune femme était désormais au-dessus et passa délicatement ses mains sous le t-shirt de la brune. Au moment ou les mains de celle-ci entrèrent en contact avec ses seins, Regina émit un petit gémissement. Emma pris se petit bruit comme une autorisation à aller plus loin et s'aventura juste au-dessus de la jupe de la brune et passa donc sa main sous la jupe de celle-ci et...

R-Stop ! Cria Regina en se relevant brusquement rompant ainsi leur fougueux baiser et faisant presque tomber Emma sur le sol.

E- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Dit la blonde totalement frustré.

R-Je...nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

E- Mais pourquoi Regina ? Je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose que moi !

R- Cela suffit Miss Swan ! Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner vous coucher.

E- Miss Swan ? Sérieusement ? Mais je...

R- (Coupant la blonde) Bonne nuit Miss Swan.

Puis Regina se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre qui se trouvait non loin du dortoir de la blonde. Emma était perdue, ce baiser, ces gestes, c'était magique ! Regina ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir ! La blonde totalement frustrée retourna se coucher se promettant de faire avouer à Regina les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres sentant encore celle de la brune.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 Chapitre 6 -Un air de vacances

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir =) **

**Voici le 6eme chapitre de cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! J'ai du en frustrer plus d'un dans le chapitre précédent, eeet je pense en frustrer encore dans celui-ci ! :D M'enfin je n'aime pas quand les choses sont trop simple ) Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le fiévreux baiser entre les deux jeunes femmes. Regina essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter Emma, mais avec les vacances de printemps qui arrivaient, les choses allaient se compliquer...

Ru- Ça craint que tu doives rester là pendant les vacances de printemps ! S'écria Ruby qui faisait sa valise.

E-Oui je sais, mais ma mère sera tellement occupée, elle ne remarquera même pas ma présence... Je préfère encore rester ici ! Dit la blonde en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ru- Oui tu n'as pars tord... Puis vois le côté positif de la chose !

E- Lequel ? S'étonna Emma qui ne voyait aucun côté positif au fait de rester à l'école pendant les vacances alors que tous ses camarades aillaient rentrer dans leurs familles respectives.

Ru- Miss Mills !

E- Quoi Miss Mills ?

Ru- Ben, elle est la responsable de notre dortoir non ?

E- Oui et ?

Ru- Et ben si tu restes, elle reste !

Emma n'y avait même pas pensé ! Ruby avait raison : Regina était obligée de rester ici si l'une des élèves ne retournait pas chez elle. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette nouvelle. Une semaine, seule avec la brune. Elle le savait déjà, ces vacances allaient sans doute être les meilleures de toute sa vie !

Une fois tous les élèves partis chez leurs parents, Emma décida de descendre dans le petit parc qui entourait l'établissement, guitare à la main. Elle était tranquillement assise sur l'herbe en jouant une charmante mélodie quand Regina apparut et s'installa à côté de la blonde.

R- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare ! s'exclama la brune d'un ton joyeux

E- Tu ? S'étonna Emma

R- Oui, nous sommes en vacances après tout ! Je ne suis plus tout à fait ton professeur on peut se laisser aller...

E- Vus comme ça... Je peux donc vous tutoyer aussi ?

R- Bien sur. Dit Regina en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de la blonde

Emma lui sourit avant de reprendre :

E- Oh et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je joue de la guitare !

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire et Emma déposa son instrument à côté d'elle.

E- Tu veux sortir d'ici ?

R- Je ne peux pas emmener mes élèves en dehors de l'école...

E- Mais je croyais que je n'étais plus vraiment ton élève maintenant que nous sommes en vacances ! Répliqua Emma d'un ton fière.

Un point pour la blonde.

Regina sourit : R- Et si quelqu'un l'apprenait ?

E- Qui ? Il ne reste que quelques élèves et professeurs... Ont sera discrète ! Aller Regina !

Devant la bouille suppliante d'Emma, Regina ne put refuser. Et c'est comme ça que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans la Mercedes de la belle brune en direction de la maison de celle-ci. Emma regardait les bâtiments défiler sous ses yeux et vit soudain la pancarte de la ville ''Bienvenue à StoryBrooke'' elle rit intérieurement, quel drôle de nom pour une ville ! Regina gara enfin sa voiture devant une grande maison blanche qui se tenait juste en face de l'océan. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent directement sur la terrasse de la maison et regardaient l'océan assise sur un sofa.

E-Woah ! Magnifique, c'est vraiment chez toi ?

R- Eh oui !

E- Tu devrais vivre ici tout le temps !

R- C'est trop loin de l'école...

E- Dans ce cas tu devrais peut-être changer de métier...

R- Je ne sais pas trop... Viens, on va marcher sur la plage !

Il faisait un temps superbe et les deux jeunes femmes étaient bien ensemble, Regina prenait des photos d'Emma pendant que celle-ci entrainait la brune dans le sable. Elles décidèrent de regarder le coucher du soleil assises sur la plage. Le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que qu'Emma ne l'interrompe :

E- Regina ? Je peux te poser une question ?

R- Bien sûr.

E- La fille sur les photos... Tu l'aimais ?

Regina ne dit rien pendant quelques instants fixant intensément Emma.

R- Oui.

E- Tu portes sa croix n'est-ce pas ? Interroge la blonde en pointant le collier de la brune.

La brune se retourna vers la jolie blonde d'un air interrogateur et prit la dite croix entre ses doigts.

R- Comment tu...

E- Elle la portait sur toutes les photos...

Regina était pensive et un air triste vient se placer sur son doux visage.

E- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

R-Je...

Regina se leva et préféra partir seule pour marcher sur la plage.

E- Regina !

Mais la brune s'éloignait déjà.

**oOo**

Quelques minutes après leur discussion, Emma décida de rejoindre la brune dans la maison.

E- Regina ?... Regina ?

Constatant que la brune n'était toujours pas rentrée, Emma décida d'observer plus attentivement l'intérieur de la maison. Sur un meuble se trouvait une photo de Regina et d'Amanda, curieuse la blonde prit le cadre et en soulevant celui-ci, une enveloppe tomba sur le sol. Devait-elle la lire ou non ? Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle l'ouvrit. C'était une courte lettre manuscrite :

« Ma chère Regina,  
Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour...Et m'oublier bientôt. Tu as été mon premier véritable amour, j'ai essayé de trouver le bonheur, mais les ténèbres semblent me trouver quoi qu'il arrive et je ne peux plus respirer. Autorise-toi à aimer à nouveau. Tu as toujours été la plus forte. Je suis désolée. »

Amanda

Emma était sans voix, Amanda n'était pas simplement morte, elle s'était suicidée ! La pauvre Regina pensait la blonde avant de s'exclamer à haute voix :

E- Merde...

**OoO**

Au même moment sur la plage, Regina était assise sur un rocher, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle ouvrit la fermeture de son pendentif, tient la petite croix une dernière fois avant de jeter celle-ci dans l'océan. Si elle voulait réellement passer à autre chose, elle devait le faire. Une fois le collier hors de sa vue, la brune décida de rentrer.

Emma avait encore la lettre dans les mains lorsque Regina entra et lui arracha.

E- Je suis désolée...Je voulais juste...

R- Tu n'avais pas le droit de lire cette lettre ! Cria la brune toujours en pleure.

E- Je suis désolée de l'avoir lu mais... tu ne peu pas refuser l'évidence.

R- Ce sont des foutaises ! Hurla Regina essayant tant bien que mal d'articuler une phrase compréhensible.

E- Tu...

R-Non ! Je ne veux pas en parler !

Emma s'approcha de la brune afin de l'enlacer, mais celle-ci tenta de la repousser.

E-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en parler...j'ai compris.

R- Lâche-moi Emma ! Sanglotait la brune.

E- Je ne te lâcherai pas ! dit la blonde en resserrant son étreinte.

Après quelques tentatives pour la repousser en vain, Regina se laissa aller, enlaçant Emma de plus belle et pleurant sur son épaule avant de laisser tomber la lettre sur le sol. Après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, Regina se dégagea du cou de la blonde et la regardait avec amour.

R- Emma ?

E- Hum ?

R-Merci.

Et à ce moment Regina vient déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa blonde préférée. Un baiser chaste, doux, mais qui signifiait beaucoup. Elles se séparèrent et collèrent leur front.

R-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

E- Tout ce que tu veux.

R- Tu peux...dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Dans un sourire la blonde acquiesça. Regina l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre et elles se posèrent toutes les deux sur le lit. Sans même prendre la peine de retirer leurs vêtements, les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveilla la première. Emma n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille et l'enlaçais toujours aussi fort.

R- Emma... Réveille-toi.

E- Hmmm

La brune vient déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

R- Bonjour !

E- Hum, bonjour. J'aimerais me réveiller comme ça tout les jours !

Regina lui sourit, l'embrassa de nouveau et pris la direction de la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que la blonde se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Sortant quelques minutes plus tard Emma entra dans la cuisine ou se tenait debout devant la cuisinière sa magnifique brune. Elle arriva derrière elle, l'enlaça par les hanches et vient lui déposer quelques baisers dans le cou.

R- Hmm... stop Emma, je vais finir par faire brûler les pancakes !

E-On s'en fiche des pancakes non ?

Emma retourna la brune vers elle et prit possession de ses lèvres. Un simple baiser qui se transforma rapidement en un langoureux baiser fiévreux.

R- Woah !

E- Et encore tu n'as rien vu... Gloussa Emma avant de couvrir la brune de baiser.  
Sa langue descendit sur le cou de la belle brune avant d'embrasser ses seins. Regina grogna de plaisir Emma souleva le corps de son amante et la posa délicatement sur le plan de travail sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Regina entoura la taille d'Emma de ses jambes et explorait la poitrine de celle-ci. La blonde ne tentait plus, elle en voulait plus, elle passa sa main sous le pantalon de Regina mais celle-ci la stoppa -une nouvelle fois-

R- Attends...Emma je...

Emma s'arrêtera directement. La brune descendit du plan de travail et prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains.

R- Je suis désolée, mais je n'y arrive pas, surtout pas ici, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses avec Amanda ici et je...

E- Chuut. Dit Emma en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Regina. Je comprends, on a le temps.  
En entendant ses mots, la brune avait les larmes aux yeux. Emma voulait bien attendre qu'elle soit prête, cela signifiait donc que ce n'était pas qu'une banale histoire sans lendemain. Mais de l'amour...

**TBC**


	7. Chapitre 7- Retour à la réalité

**Helllo ! =) Comment allez-vous ? Merci pour vos reviews, ceux qui m'ont ajouté –moi ou ma fiction- en favoris et ceux qui me follow bref MERCI. Alors je poste parce que ce soir c'est Once Upon A Time ! *.* J'ai vraiment hâte ! Et vous ? Voici un chapitre un peu frustrant après le chapitre précédent, mais ne m'en voulez pas –encore- lol Bonne lecture !**

**Ps : Si vous ne la lisez pas encore je vous conseille vivement la fiction de mon amie (Belge !^^) ****MlleSween qui a pour ****titre ''****Laisse-moi t'aimer****''. Voilààà 3**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7- Retour à la réalité**

Après avoir passé deux jours chez Regina, les deux jeunes femmes étaient rentrées à l'école afin de pas éveiller les soupons des personnes toujours présentes. Emma du passé la fin de la semaine seule étant donné que Regina avait eu une formation extraordinaire pendant le reste des vacances.  
Le retour de tous les élèves se fit naturellement. Emma était dans la grande couret attendait l'arrivé de ces plus proches amie. Soudain une voiture s'arrêta juste devant elle, et une brune sortie de la voiture...

M- Hey Emma !

E- Oh...salut Mary' !

M- Alors, tes vacances avec Miss Mills ? Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

E- Ne soit pas bête Mary' on dirait Ruby !

M- Quoi ? Ne me dit qu'en une semaine, il ne s'est rien passé ?

E- Arrête un peu ! Aller, bouge-toi on à cours dans même pas 30 minutes !

M- Oui je sais, j'en connais une qui est impatiente d'aller en cours de Français !

E- Tu...Raaah laisser tomber ! Dit Emma en tournant les tallons afin de rejoindre la salle de classe.

Mary-Margaret talonna la blonde afin de ne pas arriver en retard au cours. La petite brune n'avait pas tort : Emma avait hâte de revoir la brune, car elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis ces 2 jours passés ensemble. Le bruit des claquements des talons de la brune se firent entendre.

R- Bonjour à tous sortez une feuille, contrôle surprise. Je veux voir qui à réviser pendant les vacances...

Un grognement général se fit entendre de la part des élèves.

''Merde !'' Se dit intérieurement Emma, elle avait été trop occupée à penser à la brune cette semaine que pour ouvrir ses cours !

Une heure plus tard la cloche sonna et tous rendirent leur copie. C'était l'heure de la pause, Emma était contente, car elle avait encore cours avec la brune l'heure suivante.  
La fin de la pause sonna et tous reprirent place.

R- Et bien, je vois que peu d'entre vous on réviser pendant les vacances... Dit la brune en distribuant les copies déjà corrigées.

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et lui déposa la feuille sous le nez.

R- Miss Swan, je vous conseille de vous reprendre et vite ! Lâche la brune sur un ton autoritaire.

Emma n'en revenait pas, ok elle avait eu une note sous la moyenne mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que la brune agisse ainsi. L'heure de cours sembla une éternité pour la blonde. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, elle prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires afin de rester seule avec son professeur.

E- Hey Regina, tu...

R- C'est Miss Mills et on dit 'vous' !

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle savait que le vouvoiement et le 'Miss' étaient d'usage devant les autres, mais pas lorsqu'elles étaient seules...

E- Ah...euh ouais, vous ne m'avez pas contacté depuis 4 jours et maintenant vous...

R- Je ne peu pas faire ça...

E- Mais nous ne faisons rien de mal !

R- . ! Maintenant sortez d'ici...

Emma complètement retournée par le comportement de la brune partie en courant, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle fit claquer la porte en sortant ce qui fit sursauter la brune. Regina resta un instant posé sur son bureau réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Essayant de se persuader qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision...

**oOo****  
**

Emma passa évidemment une très mauvaise journée. Le soir venu, elle était assise sur son lit, à écrire dans son cahier lorsque Ruby et Mary-Margaret firent leur apparition.

Ru- Hey mais c'est bientôt le bal de fin d'année !

M- Oh oui ! J'ai entendu dire que l'école des garçons allait se joindre à nous ! Tu comptes draguer des mecs pendants la soirée ?

Ru- C'est quoi ce langage ? Et puis c'est à eu de venir me draguer ! Et toi Emma ?

Levant la tête de son cahier

E- Hum ?

Ru- Tu comptes draguer quelqu'un ? Il paraît que Miss Mills sera là...

En entendant encore une fois le nom de la brune sortir de la bouche de Ruby, la blonde éclata de rage

E- Tu sais quoi Ruby j'en ai marre de tes remarques à la con ! Hurla Emma en s'avançant vers la brune  
Ru- Wow, on dirait que tu es en manque !

Là s'en était de trop, Emma poussa Ruby de toutes ses forces, celle-ci tomba sur le lit, mais se releva aussi tôt et sauta littéralement sur la blonde. Elles se battaient en plein milieu de la chambre.

M- STOP ! Arrêtez maintenant ! Criait la petite brune en essayant de les séparer.

Lorsque tout l'étage du dortoir entendit les cris, ils s'étaient tous précipités dans la chambre. Regina passant au même moment entendit le raffut et s'empressa de séparer les deux filles.

R- Hey stop maintenant ! Hurla la brune pour que sa voix passe au-dessus des cris de tous les élèves.

Elle réussit à les séparer, Emma se tenait la lèvre, elle saignait.

R- Oh mon dieu Emma va à l'infirmerie !

E- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une infirmière ! Hurla-t-elle avant de partir en courant de la chambre.

Regina courut après la blonde et lorsqu'elle la rattrapa pris son bras afin de voir la blessure.

R- Laisse-moi au moins regarder !

Mais, toujours énervée par les propos qu'avait tenus la brune plus tôt dans la journée, Emma donna un coup sur le bras de celle-ci pour ce détachée de son emprise.

E- Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla la bonde en sanglotant les yeux emplis de haine.

Emma repris son chemin laissant derrière la brune complètement désemparée.

**TBC**

* * *

**Vraiment frustrant je l'avoue x) Mais pas d'inquiétude pour la suite :D **

**A bientôt !**

** Love **


	8. Chapitre 8- Le soir du bal

**Hellooo ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez vu le nouvel épisode de Ouat ? *_* Moi j'ai ADORÉ ! –Evidemment, vu qu'il n'y avait que des scènes avec Regina :D …- lol Je voulais vous dire MERCI pour toutes vos reviews vous vous êtes lâché sur le chapitre précédent ! Sans doute à cause de la scène de bagarre ^^ Alors j'espère en avoir autant pour celui ! Surtout que voici la scène Rating M ! Je voulais vous laisser le plaisir de le découvrir par vous-même, mais je me suis dit que certaines personnes n'aimaient peut-être pas… donc les 'âmes sensibles' pourront passer ce moment ) Alors je vous préviens de suite, c'est une grande première pour moi d'écrire une scène comme celle-ci, de plus je n'y connais absolument rien dans les relations entres deux femmes donc j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux x) Bon je ne vais pas parler plus longtemps, bon amusement mes petits lecteurs ^^**

**/!\ RATING M /!\**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la bagarre entre Emma et Ruby. Elles ne se parlaient évidemment plus. Mais ce n'est pas tout, depuis ce jour là, Regina et Emma ne s'était pas dit un seul mot. Pourtant, chacune de leur côté regrettait son propre comportement envers l'autre. La brune ce disait que jamais elle n'aurait du dire à Emma qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être ensemble et la blonde regrettait d'avoir repoussé Regina lorsque celle-ci tentait de l'aider...  
Ce soir était le grand soir : le bal de fin d'année. Tous les élèves étaient impatients d'assister à cette soirée.

**oOo**

Le soir venu, la salle était pleine : filles, garçons, professeurs, proviseur etc. Emma arriva dans la salle. Elle portait une robe assez courte, rouge relativement simple et avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval haute. Elle scrutait la salle à la recherche de la brune. Quand soudain, elle l'aperçut au loin. Regina était en train de danser avec un homme. Visiblement un des professeurs de l'école des garçons. Elle était... Parfaite. Elle portait une superbe robe bleu nuit ouverte sur le côté avec un décolletée plongeant dans le dos et également un décolletée laissant apparaitre sa généreuse poitrine, elle portait des escarpins noir d'au moins 8cm ce qui lui faisait des jambes interminable. Ses cheveux étaient nouée dans un magnifique chignon décoiffé ce qui laissait quelques mèches tomber sur ses épaules bref si on devait donner un nom à la perfection, ça serait sans doute celui de Regina.  
La brune regardait son 'cavalier' en souriant. Emma la fixait avec amour et lorsque la brune se retourna, leurs regards ce croisèrent, mais, Regina ne pouvait pas la rejoindre. Elle se contenta donc de baisser les yeux et de retrouver ceux du jeune homme. La blonde en avait assez, elle sortit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, quelqu'un l'a rejoint. Un garçon de son âge un peu près.

?- ça ne va pas ?

E- Qui es-tu ?

?- Je m'appelle Matt, je suis le musicien du groupe qui joue ce soir.

E- C'est vrai ? Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose alors !

Ma- Je t'écoute...

...

La blonde se précipita dans sa chambre, pris sa guitare, arracha une des pages de son cahier sur laquelle elle gribouillait toute la journée, dénoua ses cheveux et redescendit aussi vite que possible dans la salle.

**oOo**

Regina discutait avec ses collègues jusqu'au moment ou une mélodie vient à ses oreilles et reconnu cette voix étrangement familière. Elle se retourna donc pour confirmer ses soupçons : Oui, c'était bien Emma, guitare à la main, qui était là sur scène en train de débuter une chanson qui –vu son regard intensif sur elle– lui était destinée. La brune s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et se rapprocha de la scène afin d'écouter plus attentivement la chanson de la blonde.

« Parce que je sais que tu le sais,  
tu es tout pour moi maintenant,  
je ne peu plus passer un seul instant sans toi  
même s'il y à des moments de tempête,  
je serais là pour te protéger.  
Je me suis perdue pendant toutes ces années  
et c'est grâce à toi que je me suis retrouvé  
ma seule solution c'est toi.  
Tout ce que je veux à présent, c'est rester  
dans ton cœur pour l'éternité. »

Regina avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Jamais, non jamais personnes ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration. Ne voulant pas craquer devant tout le monde, elle se précipita dehors.  
À l'extérieur, il pleuvait, la brune était debout contre la porte d'entrée au dessus des escaliers. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma fit son apparition. Elles se regardèrent et la brune voulue s'éloigner, mais la blonde la retient par le bras. Lui faisant face à présent, Regina prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

**oOo**

Elles prolongèrent le baiser, jusqu'à ce que la belle brune entraine sa blonde jusque dans sa chambre. Sans jamais rompre le contact, les mains des deux jeunes femmes découvraient le corps de l'autre. Emma poussa Regina contre le mur avant de faire glisser la robe de celle-ci sur le sol, dégrafant son soutien-gorge au passage. Elle lui embrassa les seins en s'attardant sur ses tétons durcis par l'excitation avant de laisser sa langue glisser sur son ventre et de tomber à genoux. Il ne restait plus qu'un bout de tissus séparant Emma de l'intimité de sa brune. Regina avait les mains plongées dans la chevelure de la blonde. Celle-ci ôta enfin le bout de tissus qui la gênait tant et pu combler la brune de plaisir. Regina avait la tête en arrière et sentait des papillons au creux de son ventre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Il faut dire aussi qu'Emma s'appliquait : Elle faisait aller sa langue dans tout les sens sur l'intimité de la brune et décida de glisser deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de celle-ci pendant que son autre main frictionnait habilement le sein de sa belle. Regina sentait les doigts de la blonde à l'intérieur d'elle ce qui lui procura un plaisir indescriptible, elle perdait totalement pied... Après quelques vas et vient et des coups de langues bien placées, Regina ne pouvait plus se contenir et un orgasme l'envahit, ses mains agrippaient la chevelure de la blonde et elle poussa un cri de plaisir en prononçant plusieurs fois le prénom de sa belle. C'était la première fois que Regina appelait Emma par son prénom depuis leur week-end ensemble et la blonde était d'autant plus satisfaite que cela soit dans ces conditions ! Emma se sépara de l'intimité maintenant très humide de sa brune pour remonter vers son visage et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de poser son front contre le sien.

R- C'était...Woow ! S'exclama Regina essayant de reprendre son souffle.

E-Je te l'avais dit non ? Sourit Emma d'un air satisfait

R- A mon tour de te montrer ce dont je suis capable !

Emma grogna et la brune prit possession de ses lèvres avant d'ôter la petite robe rouge qu'elle portait toujours. Emporté par l'excitation, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la brune pour enlever le moindre tissu qui recouvrait sa belle et d'éparpiller ses sous-vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce. Une fois la blonde totalement nue, elle l'observait de haut en bas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

E-Un problème Miss Mills ? Dit-elle avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres

R- Mon dieu Emma ce que tu es belle ! Dit la brune en admirant sa partenaire.

E- Pas autant que toi ! S'exclama Emma avant d'embrasser sa brune.

Regina la poussa pour la faire basculer sur le lit. Elle grimpa à califourchon sur celle-ci avant de lui parsemer le corps de baiser et enfin retourner sur ses lèvres. Emma la tenait par la taille, leur sexes se touchaient, la brune commença à bouger son bassin afin de créer un frottement assez plaisant, la blonde intensifiait ce mouvement jusqu'à ce que sa compagne descende sa bouche et plus précisément sa langue vers son intimité et y introduit deux de ses doigts pour y faire des vas et vient... Emma sentait son cœur s'accélérer, jamais personne ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir. En un rien de temps, elle sentit l'orgasme lui parcourir le corps et ne pu s'empêcher –elle aussi- de crier le nom de sa compagne. La brune vient enfouir ces cris avec un dernier baiser langoureux.

Reprenant sa respiration, Emma dit :

E- Woow ! Regina, tu es tout simplement la meilleure !

Regina sourit et était réellement flattée de ce compliment et hésita quelques instants avant d'avouer quelque chose à sa blonde.

R-Emma, chérie ?

E-Ouii ? Répondit la concernée avec un grand sourire en entendant ce petit surnom.

R-Je... Je t'aime !

Emma était sans voix, elle resta quelques secondes bouche-bée, si elle s'attendait à ça !

E- Oh Regina, moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour ! Puis elle embrassa langoureusement sa brune en la serrant dans ses bras. Je ne regrette qu'une seule chose...

Regina blottis dans les bras de sa compagne

R -Laquelle ? Dit-elle sur un ton inquiet

E-C'est de ne pas te l'avoir dit en premier !

La brune sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma avant de s'endormir lovée contre la poitrine de sa compagne.

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà ! ****Alors ? ****Pas trop nulle la scène 'hot' ? ****xD **

**Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de voir le****film****–et ****même ****pour ceux qui l'ont déjà ****vu, mais ****qui souhaite ****réécouter, je ****vous mets le lien de la chanson original de la scène du bal.****Parce que je me suis inspirée de l'originale****mais j'ai****modifié****les paroles, puis comme ça vous connaissez la mélodie.****Soit dit en passant, je trouve que c'est une belle chanson ;)****voilà, voilà,****lâchez-vous****sur les****reviews****et je vous dit à très vite pour la suite !****)****  
****Love !**

**Lien de la chanson originale - **** watch?v=8I3BWxpEQ6c**

**/!\ La vidéo ne m'appartient pas/!\** Elle appartient à "**doyouknow29**" et est hébergée sur le site **YouTube**. Pour ce qui est du contenue de la vidéo elle appartient au réalisateur et producteur de ''Loving Annabelle''.


	9. Chapitre 9 -Conséquences

**Bonjouuur ! =) Comment allez-vous ? * Once Upon A Time ce soir ! :D *Je voulais d'abords vous remercier pour vos reviews/Follows/Favs etc. et ensuite m'excuser, je n'ai pas su publier plus tôt =/ Je suis malade alors je dors tout le temps mdr J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, un peu de suspense, mais j'ai laissé mon côté 'chamallow' prendre le dessus à la fin du chapitre et c'est loiiin d'être fini ^^ Pour ceux qui on vu le film, je reprend encore un peu les extrait de la fin du film mais pour les derniers chapitres ça sera tout droit sorti de mon imagination, je n'en dit pas plus vous verrez cela par vous-même x) Bonne lecture ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la cantine, les élèves mangeaient le petit-déjeuner tous ensemble pour la dernière fois. Oui, l'année scolaire se terminait... Tous étaient présents, tous sauf deux personnes...

Ru- Hey Mary' t'as revus Emma après le bal ?

M- Euh, ben non ! Elle n'était même pas dans le dortoir ce matin ! Où a-t-elle bien pu passer la nuit ?

Ru- Hum, ça, j'ai ma petite idée...

Mary-Margaret regardait son amie d'un air interrogateur

Ru- Ben réfléchit ! Regarde qui est également absente ce matin ?

Elle balaya la salle du regard et remarqua l'absence de la belle brune.

M- Miss Mills...

Ru- Exact ! Elle s'est bien foutue de notre gueule ! Cria la jeune femme avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le principal.

M- Ruby, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ru- Je fais ce que j'ai faire ! Dit-elle froidement

M- Oh Ruby, non ne te mêle pas de leurs affaire ! C'est simplement un prétexte pour te venger du fait qu'Emma n'a pas voulu de toi !

La jeune brune, totalement rouge de colère s'empressa de tourner les talons et de se dirigea vers la table des professeurs…

Ru- Excusez-moi Monsieur le proviseur

P-Oui Ruby, je t'écoute...

Ru- Et bien, je m'inquiète, mon amie Emma n'est toujours pas là... et Miss Mills non plus...

Le proviseur fit les gros yeux avant de se lever, bien décider à rentre une petite visite dans la chambre de sa nièce….

**oOo**

-Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Regina-

La brune se réveilla, elle tenait toujours Emma part la taille, celle-ci dormait encore. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de leur nuit précédente. Elles s'étaient enfin avouer leurs sentiments. Elle se souleva délicatement -pour ne pas réveiller sa blonde- de quelques centimètres afin de regarder l'heure. Le réveil clignotait 12 :00.

R-MERDE ! Cria Regina en faisant un bond dans le lit.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait jurer la brune.

E- Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ? Dit Emma la voix rauque et peinant à ouvrir les yeux.

La brune sauta du lit afin d'enfiler rapidement quelque chose.

R- Emma, bouge-toi ! Le réveil n'a pas sonné ! Dieu sait quelle heure il peut être !

Sans attendre la blonde fit de même et tenta de retrouver ses vêtements parmi tout le linge qui avait été mélangés et éparpillés dans toute la pièce la veille. Les deux jeunes femmes s'habillèrent le plus vite possible. Quand soudain la poignée de la porte de la chambre se mit à bouger. Les deux amantes se regardèrent paniquées. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le principal fit son apparition :

P- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Hurla t-il.

R- Quoi... Comment ça ? Bredouilla la brune en essayant tant bien que mal de se recoiffer.

P- Une élève ne s'est pas présenter à la cantine ce matin ! As-tu une explication ?

R- Et pourquoi en aurais-je une ? S'exclama la brune d'un ton sévère

Le principal scruta la chambre à la recherche d'indices, mais rien.

P-Hum, étrange...Peu importe, tu es professeur et de plus responsable de ce dortoir ! Habille toi et retrouve moi cette élève ! Cria le proviseur à sa nièce avant de quitter les lieux en claquant la porte.

Regina souffla de soulagement et se mise assise avant d'entendre la blonde pouffer de rire en se glissant d'en dessous du lit.

E- Et ben, il s'en est fallu de peu !

R- Comment tu peux rire ? J'ai eu si peur ! Imagine s'il t'avait trouvé ?

E- Et alors ? Je suis majeur après tout !

R- Quand bien même Emma, je suis ton professeur ! Je ne peux pas avoir une aventure avec l'une de mes élèves même si celle-ci est majeure et consentante !

E-Ah bon ? Mais... Il me reste une année de cours avant d'obtenir mon diplôme ! Je...On ne pourra pas sortir en amoureuses, se promener, faire des photos ensemble ? On ne pourra pas vivre notre amour au grand jour pendant encore 1 an ! Constata tristement la blonde.

Emma se tait soudain et prenait conscience de la valeur de ses paroles. Regina était elle aussi silencieuse, ce que venait de dire la blonde signifiait donc que l'année prochaine elles seraient toujours ensemble, qu'elle voulait un avenir avec elle !

R- C'est... vraiment ce que tu veux ? Dit la blonde sur un ton très doux.

E- Oui Regina ! Je t'aime ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés !

La brune était touchée par les paroles d'Emma. Elle ressentait et désirait exactement la même chose que la blonde, néanmoins elle avait peur…

R- Mais Emma, tu es encore si jeune ! Dans quelques années tu vas peut-être rencontr...

E- Chuut ! Dit Emma en embrassant la brune. Écoute Regina, je suis peut-être jeune comme tu le dis, mais tu n'as que 5 ans en plus que moi, et puis j'ai déjà vécu des choses, et je sais que ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne ! Tu es celle que j'attendais, celle avec qui je veux me marier, avoir des enfants,... Tu es la seule personne pour qui je serais prête à donner ma propre vie ! Tu es mon âme sœur, mon véritable grand amour et je sais que si je ne peu pas vivre avec toi, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Crois en moi, je ne te décevrais jamais.

Regina était sans voix et pleurait, jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser fougueusement sa blonde.

E-Regina dit quelque chose, j'espère ne pas t'avoir effrayé et j'espère que tu partages mes sentim...

R- Ma douce Emma, bien sur que non je ne suis pas effrayé au contraire ! Je pensais être la seule de nous deux à ressentir tout cela ! Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime ! Pas même Amanda ! La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai ressenti quelques choses, mais je m'interdisais d'aimer à nouveau. Mais maintenant je ne peu, je ne veux plus me cacher je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés et fondre une famille, notre famille ! Je ne pourrais plus passer un seul soir, ni un seul matin sans être dans tes bras. Je t'aime tellement !

Emma pleurait à son tour, elle pleurait de joie, elle savait maintenant ce qu'était le bonheur, elle prit Regina dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle savait qu'à partir de ce jour, elle ne serait plus jamais seule…

**TBC**

* * *

**Alors ? ;) Bon normalement dans le film, la ''mère supérieure'' les surprend et des sanctions sont tombées… Mais étant fan des happy end etc… Puis je ne voulais pas mettre Regina en prison mdr La suite bientôt !**

** Love **


	10. Chapitre 10 -The -Happy- End

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi super, Lana vient de 'Fav' l'un de mes tweet alors je suis trop happpppppyyy ! :DD –Bon je me calme- . Sérieusement, je suis DESOLEE du temps que j'ai mis à publier, j'ai du travail alors j'ai beaucoup moins de temps =/ Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue… Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Si vous avez trouvé le précédent chapitre mignon, adorable etc. attendez de lire celui-ci ! Je me suis lâché sur le côté 'guimauve' MDR N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis étant donnée que ce chapitre est totalement sorti de mon imagination, plus aucun rapport avec le film ! Alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir =) Bonne lecture ! **

**Enjoy !**

4 ans plus tard.

R-Emma dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! Cria la brune depuis le bas des escaliers.

E- J'arrive mon amour ! Dit la blonde d'un air joyeux.

Aujourd'hui était la remise des diplômes, Emma avait réussi son année avec mention et sortait major de sa promo. Dès la fin de ses cours à l'école catholique de Boston, elle avait intégré une académie de police qui se situait à Storybrooke, car son rêve était de devenir Shérif ou quelque chose dans le genre. Afin de vivre leur amour au grand jour, Regina avait décidé de démissionner de son poste de professeur –même s'il ne restait qu'une année d'école à Emma avant l'académie de police- afin de se lancer exclusivement dans la photo. Elle avait maintenant sa propre entreprise et était la photographe la plus en vue de la ville –même du pays selon Emma-.

R- Mais ce n'est pas vrai on va vraiment rater le début de la cérémonie ! S'exclama la brune en regardant sa montre.

E- Voilà, je suis là ! Dit Emma un brin essoufflée avant d'embrasser sa femme.

Ah oui j'oubliais, après deux ans passés ensemble, Emma avait demandé à Regina de devenir sa femme, ce que la brune accepta avec joie. Elles s'étaient mariées dans la petite ville de Storybrooke. C'était un magnifique mariage, Regina portait une grande robe bustier blanche et avait une magnifique traine en tulle, Emma quant à elle avait opté pour un tailleur pantalon noir et un chemisier blanc surmonter d'une veste de costume noir afin de laisser sa brune avoir un véritable mariage de princesse. Elles avaient prononcé leurs vœux sur la plage devant tous leurs amis et leur famille. Regina avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais son frère était venu, fier d'accompagner sa petite sœur devant l'autel. Même la mère d'Emma avait fait le déplacement, même ci celle-ci à eu du mal à accepter que sa fille épouse une autre femme. S'en était suivi une grande fête et un magnifique voyage de noces. Bref, leur mariage avait été tout simplement parfait !

E- Un bisou à toi aussi ! S'émerveilla Emma en embrassant le ventre rond de Regina.

La brune sourit en voyant la scène : sa magnifique femme embrassant leur futur petit garçon. Regina était enceinte d'un peu plus de 8 mois son ventre était si gros qu'elle ne voyait plus ses pieds. Elles avaient décidé de faire un bébé maintenant étant donner qu'Emma en avait définitivement terminé avec les cours. C'est la blonde qui avait insisté pour que ça soit Regina qui porte leur 1er enfant, elle tenait vraiment à s'occuper de sa merveilleuse femme pendant les 9 mois de grossesse.

R- Wow ma chérie, tu es magnifique ! S'exclama la brune en regardant sa femme qui portait une superbe robe pour l'occasion.

E- Merci ! Tu es superbe toi aussi ! Dit Emma en fixant la brune qui portait également une jolie robe qui laissait transparaitre son magnifique ventre rond.

R- Oh arrête d'être si gentil avec moi ! Je suis énorme ! dit-elle en rigolant

E- Mais non tu es toujours aussi parfaite, puis c'est pour la bonne cause ! s'exclama la blonde en touchant amoureusement le ventre de sa femme.

R- Tu es adorable ! Bon aller on y va, tu sais prendre mon sac stp ?

E- Oui allons-y, pas de soucis.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent donc à l'Académie de police afin d'assister à la remise des diplômes. Regina était assise au premier rang faisait un sourire à sa belle qui était avec les autres futurs diplômés sur l'estrade. La cérémonie se passait à l'extérieur, il faisait un temps magnifique. Le responsable appelait les étudiants les uns après les autres afin de distribuer le papier tant convoité. Lorsque que ce fut au tour d'Emma, celle-ci –étant major de sa promo- dû faire un petit discours :

E- Bonjour à tous, famille, amis, etc. Merci d'être venu en cette merveilleuse journée afin d'assister à cette remise de diplôme. Je pense parler au nom de tous pour dire : enfin ! On l'a ! –L'assemblé se mis à rire- Non sérieusement, je tenais à féliciter mes camarades, et à remercier mes professeurs. Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier la personne qui partage ma vie, Regina, ma merveilleuse femme, sans toi tout cela n'aurait pas été possible, merci de m'avoir soutenue toutes ces années et d'avoir été la pour moi...  
Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle souriait, c'était des larmes de joie. Emma la regardait avec amour avant de poursuivre :

E- J'espère que mes camarades vont mener une vie aussi belle que la mienne et qu...

Emma interrompit son discours lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le sourire de la brune avait disparu, ses mains tenaient son ventre et elle regardait par terre.

R- Oh, mon dieu, Emma ! Cria-t-elle en se levant, le bébé arrive !

E- Qu...QUOI ? Balbutia la blonde qui pensait avoir mal compris la première fois.

R- J'ai perdu les eaux ! Il faut tout de suite aller à l'hôpital ! Cria la brune en direction de sa femme sentant le liquide couler le long de ses jambes.

Des bruits de chuchotements se firent entendre dans l'assemblée, certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas tout. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus Emma pris son diplôme et parti en direction de sa femme, puis fit demi-tour pour annoncer :

E- Encore merci à tous ! Cette journée va être plus que parfaite étant donner que je vais être maman ! S'écria-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

R- EMMA ! C'est vraiment adorable, mais si tu ne veux pas que ton fils naisse ici dépêche-toi ! Suppliait la brune qui essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas crier de douleur tant les contractions étaient forte et très rapprochées.

Elle se précipita donc vers sa femme qui tenait son ventre pour partir lorsque ses camarades se mirent à les applaudir. S'en suivi des applaudissements de toute l'assemblé pour remercier Emma de son discours mais aussi et surtout pour féliciter –en avance- les deux futures mamans.

**oOo**

-Dans la voiture-

R-Aaaaahhhh Emma fait vite je aaahhhh j'ai mal ! Hurlais la brune de douleur en tenant son ventre avec ses deux mains.

E-Je sais mon amour ! Respire, comme tu l'as appris ! Inspire –elle inspire-, Expriiire –elle expire-.

R- Inspire, Expire... Aaaaahhh les contractions son trop forte ! Cria une dernière fois la brune.

E- C'est bon, on y est !

Emma se gara pile devant les portes de l'hôpital se précipita vers la porte de la voiture et aida Regina à sortir. Les infirmières présentent prirent la brune en charge rapidement afin qu'elle n'accouche pas en plein milieu de l'accueil.

R- Emma ne me laisse pas ! Supplia la brune qui était visiblement terrorisé à l'idée d'accoucher sans la présence de sa femme à ses côtés.

E- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas. Dit la blonde en marchant aux côtés de sa femme et en lui tentant fermement la main.

Soudain, une petite infirmière se retourna vers elle et dit froidement.

I- Excusez-moi madame mais seule la famille peu assistée à l'accouchement !

Emma sourit intérieurement.

E- Et bah ça tombe bien, je suis sa femme ! Maintenant poussez-vous je ne veux pas manquer l'arrivé de mon fils ! dit-elle fièrement en passant à côté de l'infirmière qui ne savait plus quoi dire.  
Emma se tenait aux côtés de Regina et lui tenait la main. Après quelques minutes et quelques contractions, elles entendirent les cris pensant du tout petit être.

Sage Femme – Félicitations Mesdames ! C'est un magnifique petit garçon en bonne santé !  
La sage-femme vient déposer le bébé sur la poitrine de la brune. Celle-ci déposa ses mains tremblantes sur son bébé. Leur bébé. Regina pleurait de joie, elle tourna la tête vers Emma qui pleurait aussi. La blonde déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa compagne et ensuite fit de même sur celui de leur fils.

**oOo**

Plus tard lorsqu'elles étaient enfin seules dans la chambre, Emma était assise à côté de Regina dans le lit, leur bébé dans ses bras.

R- Emma, il est si...il est tellement...

E- Parfait. Chuchota Emma qui avait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme et qui regardait amoureusement leur petit garçon.

R- Oui, parfait ! Au fait, on n'en à pas vraiment parler, comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

E- Et bien j'ai une petite idée, en fait j'y pense depuis quelque temps... Pourquoi pas Henry ?

Regina quitta des yeux son fils quelques secondes pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Emma.

R- Oh Emma... fit la brune des larmes plein les yeux.

E- Oui, je me suis dit qu'en hommage à ton père, il devrait porter son prénom !

R- C'est vraiment adorable de ta part ! Dit la brune -qui en se remémorant son défunt père avait les yeux replis de larmes.-

Regina embrassa sa femme et toutes deux reportèrent leur attention sur leur bébé.

E- Bienvenue, Henry Swan-Mills.

R- Bienvenue petit prince !

**Voilàààà ! Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? =)**

**Love **


	11. Epilogue

**Hello ! Comment ça va ? Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce dernier chapitre. Et oui cette histoire ce termine par ce petit épilogue tout en guimauve –Pour pas changer- :D Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui on dépassé la barre des 100 ! Mes followers (36) et les autres également. Je suis heureuse d'avoir partager cette histoire avec vous et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre parce que je ne vais pas en resté là :D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Henry fêtais ses 10 ans ! Pour marquer le coup, ses mamans avaient décidé de lui faire une superbe fête d'anniversaire : château gonflable, clowns, gâteaux, bonbons, ballons, musique... Bref tout pour une fête totalement réussie. Henry avait pu inviter tous ses camarades de classe. Emma et Regina avaient eu peur au début de sa scolarité, que le fait d'avoir deux mamans soit une source de moqueries de la part des autres enfants. Mais au contraire, jamais personne n'avais rien dit. Il faut dire aussi que tout le monde connaissait ce couple : Emma était devenue le Shérif de Storybrooke et Regina la photographe officielle du Maire, donc les gens avaient l'habitude.

R- Emma va dire aux enfants de venir, je vais apporter le gâteau !

E- J'y vais de ce pas ! Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Henry, les enfants, c'est l'heure du gâteau !

H- Yes ! J'arrive ! S'écria le jeune garçon

Les enfants se ruèrent tous vers la table sur laquelle Regina avait déposé un gros gâteau au chocolat. La blonde alluma les bougies et la brune avait son appareil en main afin d'immortaliser ce moment. À moment ou Henry allait souffler les bougies, Emma l'interrompit.

E- Attend, gamin ! Mais où elle est passée ? Elle n'est jamais là quand il faut !

R- Remarque, dit la brune en rigolant, elle à de qui tenir !

E- Haha très drôle ! Fit ironiquement la blonde... LANA ! Hurla la blonde en direction de la maison : on attend plus que toi !

L- Oui maman ! J'arrive ! Cria la petite fille qui se précipitait pour ne pas manquer la fête.

Arrivant en courant, leur fille : Lana. Une magnifique petite fillette de 6 ans. Quelques années après l'arrivée d'Henry, Emma et Regina avaient décidé de faire un second enfant, utilisant le même donneur que celui utiliser pour avoir Henry et cette fois-ci, c'est la blonde qui l'avait porté. Oh Regina aurait pu le porter, mais elle voulait qu'Emma connaisse les joies de la grossesse ! Et c'est ainsi que leur petite Lana pointa le bout de son nez comblant de bonheur ses deux mamans et son grand frère !

R- Ah te voilà enfin petite coquine ! S'exclama la brune en chatouillant sa fille.

E- Où étais-tu passé ma chérie ?

L- Je jouais avec Lola ! _–Lola, le labrador de la__famille-_

E- Ah d'accord, bon allez mon grand dit-elle en regardant son fils ! Tu vas pouvoir souffler tes bougies !

R- Oh et n'oublie pas de faire un vœu ! S'exclama Regina le sourire aux lèvres.

Henry sourit à sa famille, il savait quel vœu il allait faire : le vœu que rien ne change. Car sa famille était parfaite et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait que cela change. Il soufflait fort sur les bougies. Tous applaudirent. Regina avait pris pleins de photos de leurs deux magnifiques enfants. Elle décida de s'éloigner vers le pommier qui se trouvait au fond du jardin. Elle observait ses enfants, sa femme. Elle était si fière de ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Emma la regardait et vient auprès d'elle.

E- Mon amour, ça va ?

R- Oh, oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, et tout cela, c'est grâce à toi. Dans quelques mois, cela fera 15 ans que tu es entrée dans ma vie et chaque jour, je remercie la vie de t'avoir mise sur ma route. Tu as été celle qui m'a sauvé ! Oui sauvé parce que quand je ne te connaissais pas encore, ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Je te remercie de faire partie de ma vie et de m'avoir donné deux beaux enfants. Je suis si heureuse. Je t'aime Emma ! Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un.

Emma les yeux remplis de larme

E-Mon amour, ma vie, merci à toi ! Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais eu une vie aussi parfaite, deux merveilleux enfants et une femme aussi belle que talentueuse. Je t'aime tellement. Je ferais absolument tout pour toi. Tu me combles de bonheur depuis bientôt 15 ans et j'espère pour le restant de mes jours !

A ces mots, Regina les yeux remplis de larmes également, prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

R- Je vous aime Miss Swan chuchotait la brune en faisant un clin d'œil.

E- Je vous aime Miss Mills dit la blonde en donnant un baiser langoureux à sa moitié.  
Sans le savoir les deux jeunes femmes étaient observées : Henry et Lana les regardaient avec amusement et c'est ensemble qu'ils se mirent à courir dans leur direction en criant

H&L – MAMANS !

Ils arrivèrent en même temps et ils sautèrent dans les bras de leurs mères. Elles tombèrent près du pommier en rigolant et enlaçait leurs enfants lorsque leur chienne, Lola vient leur sauter dessus, tous partirent dans un fou rire. Soudain, un invité approcha avec l'appareil de Regina...

?- Vous êtes magnifique ! Une photo de famille ?

Tous acquiescèrent et prirent la pause devant l'objectif. Emma et Regina côte à côte assise sous le pommier, chacune un enfant sur les genoux et Lola pris elle aussi la pause assise à leur côté.

?- A 3 dites Cheese ! 1,2,...3 !

R,E,H,L – CHEESE !

**THE END**

* * *

**Voilà ! Cette histoire est terminer, elle fini super bien –je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux- lol. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Par rapport au film d'origine ? Laissez-moi votre dernière impression :)**

**En ce qui me concerne, je suis déjà en train d'écrire une deuxième fic. Je vais essayer de la faire plus longue que celle-ci, pour le moment j'ai 7 chapitres et plus de 13.000 et je suis loin d'avoir fini, le thème ? Je vais une nouvelle fois m'inspirer d'un film –Plus connue cette fois- Je ne vous dit pas lequel pour faire durer le suspense…. :D Vous avez une petite idée ? Les paris sont ouverts ! ;D**

**A très vite et encore un grand MERCI.**

**Love**


End file.
